


Five First Kisses

by Luv_Haze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, force skype, force time, glimpse into Rey's desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Haze/pseuds/Luv_Haze
Summary: *This fic contains spoilers for The Last Jedi*As their force communication grows, Kylo Ren can't help but notice the images Rey projects about the possibilities for their first kiss.  And just maybe, he thinks, she wants him as much as he wants her.





	Five First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot to celebrate the wonderful Reylo scenes we got in The Last Jedi!

He’d seen a specific type of image swirling around her five times already, projections of their possible first kiss, images that came directly from her, from her desires, from her mind, from her emotions.

The first time was right before their fingers connected. He could feel her energy wafting through the hut, vibrating with heightened interest and curiosity. He had been focused on the way the force connection worked, eager to see if they would feel each other’s hands. His eyes had been on their fingers when she gave off an unusual huff that pulled his eyes to hers.

The expression he found on her face leveled him. The image she projected startled him, not because he hadn’t thought about it himself—he had, many times—but because he hadn’t realized that she also thought about it. That she _wanted_ it.

A kiss. She wanted him to kiss her. She imagined it, a soft, delicate press of their lips, but she projected it like a burning sun and he couldn’t look away.

And then their fingers brushed and his chest rose and fell in a desperate breath. It was real, she was real and he could touch her. The possibilities were endless and it would be his undoing. But Luke shattered the moment. For another time then.

The second time he saw her idea of their _first kiss_ was when her face came into view through the glass of the transport pod. Her eyes drew him in. He hadn’t been expecting her to look so eager, so excited, so enamored. He couldn’t react, not then, not when he had seen the vision of her by his side and it had yet to play out. He needed to shield himself from Snoke, to protect her, save her and then drop to his knees in loyalty to _her_ , and only her, his queen.

They were destined to rule together, he knew it.

This image blared out from her mind, flickering above her face behind the glass like a small holovid. The image had him scooping her into his arms, twirling her even, and when her feet found purchase again, a kiss, but not at all like the last fantasy. This kiss was made of passion, infatuation, giddiness.

He wondered if she ever imagined anything beyond a kiss. He did, he imagined so much more, beautiful things, dirty things, things he held back from projecting in fear her innocence would be ruined long before he had a chance to ruin it himself in the flesh.

The image faltered when she saw the handcuffs and he felt her tug at his heart, confused yet more determined than ever.

He didn’t have to wait long to see her third image of them kissing. In the elevator when she turned to face him, approaching with more light in her eyes then he’d ever seen in anyone, another mental picture formed in her mind.

This one radiated heat. It was sultry, hot, so fucking hot. His cock twitched as he saw her desire to be pressed against the elevator wall, still cuffed as he ground his hips into hers. Lips locked, her legs lifting around his hips, the elevator coming to an emergency stop while they devoured each other’s lips. 

The image disappeared as fast as it came and he searched her eyes. She wanted him, believed in him, trusted him. The vision he’d seen when their hands touched would come true, he felt it. By day she would stand by his side and they’d rule together, creating new balance and order and at night she would lie beneath him or sit astride him and neither of them would be alone ever again.

He almost reached for her chin, to tilt it to his and seal their future with their lips, but Snoke would not wait and Kylo felt their celebration premature. They had to finish what they started first and then they’d start something new—together.

The fourth time she projected her increasingly loud desire for them to kiss was as he lifted the fallen Praetorian Guard’s staff from his neck and stood. She wanted to run into his arms, the celebration kiss at last, sweet yet powerful, lust generated from the adrenaline of their battle and their unresolved tension.

But then she asked him to call off the attack on the Resistance ships and Kylo realized she thought he was Ben. And he was, he was still Ben, but not the Ben she hoped for, not the man she had imagined kissing all these times and something shattered inside of him. She didn’t want _him_ , she wanted Ben. Even reduced to pleading with her, she rejected him. Never mind that she thought the same, that he had rejected her. But he hadn’t, never her, he would never reject _her_ , just her lofty ideas that he could lift his finger and end the chaos.

When he awoke to find her gone, his hopes of her wanting him collapsed under the weight of her absence. He was still the monster she hated, she was still out of his reach and his heart ached for what he had lost even as Hux challenged him. It had been too good to be true that she would want him as he was. He was broken, lost without her and he only knew how to do one thing—lash out.

Bested by Luke and sensing his mother’s energy closing off to his, he hadn’t expected Rey to appear again, not then. But there she was, looking at him. He felt the anguish in her, conflict over him. Conflict was good, it meant she hadn’t totally written him off yet. 

Thrumming with hope, his eyes scoured the new image she projected to him—her running into his arms, but this time with glimmering tears in her eyes as their lips met. He swallowed down a lump when he realized it was a goodbye kiss.

And then she was gone, cut off from him. He looked at the dice in his hand and watched them disappear as well. This had not gone the way he thought and he did not know how to go on. Rey had left him and he was more alone than ever. 

The silence was deafening.

Kneeling there, he felt the faintest brush against his lips. “Rey…” he said aloud, eyes darting around the abandoned control room, but he couldn’t see her.

“You’re not alone,” he heard her disembodied voice waft through the force. He felt her energy receding.

Fearing she wouldn’t hear him in time he snapped out his reply, desperate for her to know the truth. “Neither are you.”

A soft buzz surrounded him and a single, clear picture bloomed in his mind, this one arriving from the force, not Rey—a vision of the future. Their first kiss, their _real_ first kiss was still yet to come. He choked back a sob, overwhelmed with relief. It wasn’t a goodbye kiss after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who also read my fanfic Pain Relief, I'm almost finished editing the next chapter and hope to have it up in the next day or two.


End file.
